


set me free, again

by teenagefgt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Reincarnation, and everything, and i forgot how much i loved this ship, and i wanted to get in on it, and their familes, and their friends - Freeform, because everyone in this fandom is writing one, because everything around them will be changing, but i got back into attack on titan, ereri, except eachother, fight me, i know i have so many other stories i need to work on, im gonna be fucking with their ages, im gonna be going through sO MANY DIFFERENT ERA'S WITH MY BABIES., riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagefgt/pseuds/teenagefgt
Summary: Eren and Levi may not be able to spend all their time together, but they were destined to spend all of time together.





	1. the beginning

The last thing that Eren remembered was blood.

Deep, warm, red blood.

It burned through his clothes and clawed at his skin, it leaked from his own boiling blood stream, it steamed and writhed and covered the stretch of land he was collapsing on.

Was this it?

Was this death?

There was distant screaming and thunderous footsteps that shook the very ground his hands were bracing himself on, but all he could hear was the blood. All he could see was the blood.

Was someone screaming his name? Someone was screaming his name.

His elbows buckled and blood flowed and he pitched to his side, the sky spinning into view and those footsteps echoed in his ear now. Blood pooled around his side and his legs and his head and everything smelled like rust.

He looked up, and the sky wasn't there anymore.

Who was that? With the dark grey eyes and the blood spattered across his face? With the dark hair and vapor rising from the Wings of Freedom on his cloak? Where is his 3D maneuver gear? How was he going to fight? How will he survive?

He was screaming at him, he was screaming something but Eren couldn't hear any of the words coming out of his mouth.

The man shifted and the sun shifted and the world shifted and for a brief moment, everything came into view as Captain Levi's eyes swam with fear while he shook eren's shoulders. Eren tried to focus, tried to listen, but Levi's eyes were so bright and so glossy and he was so tired.

Eren's vision was fading and Levi was panicking and the smell of blood was just getting stronger and stronger.

Shaking hands roamed his body, trying to stop the flow of blood but he was bleeding from too many places and Levi didn't have that many hands.

the slight grip on his face, and the heavy breeze that followed prompted Eren to open his heavy eyes. Levi was so close, so intense, so desperate.

"Don't you dare, Yeager."

Levi's fingers tightened around Eren's face and he pulled him closer.

"We still have work to do.'

Eren's eyes drooped and his boiling blood was starting to cool down.

"We can't lose you yet."

Levi tried to make Eren hear him but the world was to loud for them.

"I can't lose you yet."

But he already did.

 


	2. things change

 

The year was 1210 and somewhere in a small Swedish town, Eren Yaeger had just turned 11.

His mother had just passed away due to health issues that they weren't sure of because his father couldn't afford a healer.

She just withered away. Right before their eyes.

He began to study the art of healing, of helping, though his mentors told him he wasn't good enough. Wasn't smart enough.

His father left him not to long after the death of his mother and he was alone, with people who didn't believe in him and a shattered sense of hope.

Then, one gloomy day in the middle of winter, his small town was overrun by the military as they passed through with soon-to-be King Eric X, escorting him to his coronation and Eren perked up for the first time in a long time.

As he watched the soldiers pass by, with their gear and their horses and the stiff, straight posture, he promised he would keep on fighting. Just like they did.

He was 22 when he met a soldier for the first time, by the name of Levi.

Eren's skills in healing eventually brought him to the Capital, to stand before the King. It earned him medals for the lives he's saved, and the progressive research he had done that made leaps in their current knowledge. It earned him a fine house in a good neighborhood, it got him off the streets, it got food in his belly, but it didn't quell the loneliness he still felt. (I _f only he could've saved his mother, if only his father didn't leave._ )

At the market place up the road from his house, Eren had been mindlessly wandering around, picking up the random ingredients he needed for some of his salves and potions. His arms were full of jars and bags and he was busy gazing up at the shop names, but the last thing he expected was to bump straight into someone half his height and knock the both of them over.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Eren stumbled up, apologizing profusely and blushing like a madman, "I should've been watching were I was going, I'm so sorry!"

"Damn straight you should be sorry." The shorter man stood and brushed himself off, "I fucking hate dirt."

Not even paying attention to all the materials he dropped, Eren helped brush the dirt off the man he knocked over but the man scowled and batted away his hands.

He wasn't much older then him but something pulled at Eren's gut and told his heart that Levi should be in his late thirties. Something told him that he's heard this voice before. Something told him he's seen this face before.

The shorter man slowly raised his eyes up to meet Eren's, his jaw set in place and annoyance shadowing his face.

"Who do you think you are, bumping into a soldier like that?" He demanded as he shifted the gear he was wearing into a more comfortable position.

 _Shit, shit, shit of course he's a soldier, shit I fucked up,_ Eren's head swam with panic as he introduced himself, "Eren Yaeger, sir."

His heart skipped a beat in his chest, and Levi had to suppress some form of emotion that over came him, something he didn't recognize. He breathed deep, shallow and averted his eyes, looking down at the materials surrounding his feet, "Thinking about becoming a healer, Yaeger?"

"No, sir. I already am one."

Levi's posture stiffened and he sized up Eren, wondering why he hadn't heard of this healer and suddenly his head hurt, with memories that didn't belong to him. Memories of a boy with a symbol of wings on a green cloak and the burning passion to save people that didn't deserve saving.

Shaking it off, the shorter man shot back, "Then pick up your supplies and get back to your work."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

Raising a delicate eyebrow, Levi watched as the young man began to collect his dropped stuff.

Eren straightened up, his arms full of all his stuff and averted his eyes as he caught Levi staring at him, "Sir?"

Levi frowned, "Have we met before?"

Shaking his head, Eren answered, "I don't think so, sir."

"Very well."

And Levi turned on his heels, sauntering away as his mind raced with the memories of freedom and fighting and the greenest of green. Memories of blood and screams and humanities last hope. Memories of them.

They didn't see each other again for a long time.

Four years later, Eren moved on to gain his very own little hospital, with him and the protege he was training the only active healers.

The room he was inhabiting was stuffy and dark and not the ideal place for such a touchy operation, but he found himself squinting down at the deep wound anyway, a needle pinched tightly between his fingers.

The door slammed open to his hospital wing and someone was being dragged in, arm limply slung over the shoulders of the man dragging him along. There was so much blood, a running river of red flowing behind the weak body.

As the body was dropped onto one of the empty beds, Eren rushed over to assess the damage.

Shiny black hair tumbled out of his helm as the soldier that brought him in slipped it off his head.

Levi blinked up at him, his eyes glossing over as he struggled to look at Eren.

Blood dribbled out from between Levi's lips as he spoke,

"Yaeger?" he mumbled, his hand reaching out for Eren, "Who knew."

Recognition dawned on him as Eren mindlessly gripped Levi's reaching hand, "Levi.."

Levi's voice was barely above a whisper, riding out of his mouth on the light breath that escaped him, "I doubted you were actually a healer, you know."

"I know." Eren smiled softly, "I saw it on your face."

"And now here you are, saving me." The grip on Eren's slackened slightly, and Levi's eyelids drooped.

But no matter what Eren did, the bleeding wouldn't stop.

The white bed sheets were stained red and Levi's skin was cool to the touch and Eren couldn't help but feel as though they'd been through this before. Burning blood, pools of red, drooping eyes and shaking hands.

Eren studied healing for 14 years, but there was nothing he could do to save Levi and even though he had only met him once before, he sobbed as he lost his patient because he couldn't help but feel as though they needed more time.


End file.
